The Gypsy Princess
by ArtisticLuna0711
Summary: This story is about how a new character comes into Circle Daybreak. She meets her own soulmate, and is forced to face her dark past.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

If you were to take a look into the park, you'd see a figure sitting on the sitting on the moving back and even close look, and you'd notice that the figure was a young girl, with dirty blond hair with burgundy streaks, a headscarf, a white T-shirt,black hoodie, and black converse. She held a sad expression on her face, but she looked like she belonged to the outdoors. Which she did...because she was the gypsy princess.

**_I know this chapter was short, but the more reviews I get ... the more chapters I'll put up. : )_**


	2. Chapter 1

Ariana's P.O.V

I was sitting on the swings wondering what I was going to do tomorrow. I had little to no money left, and stealing was on the bottom of my list to do. I decided to dream away my worries, and crawled into the plastic playground tunnels, and fell into my dreams.

_***Dream***_

_**"Ari...Ari, where are you?" a small voice echoed off the walls. A small child with dirty blond hair with burgundy streaks hid deeper into the darkness. Even though the child was young she was smart enough to understand when to become invisible ( not literally). She steadied her breathing, and closed her eyes. Wishing for what had and what was going to happen wouldn't. Then she heard the footsteps coming closer to the small room she was in. She noticed a glass window, illuminated by the full moon. She quietly stood and crept over to the window, and opened the heavy glass. As soon as it was halfway up a loud creak emitted from the window. " Oh no," the child thought, she was halfway over the ledge...when she heard it. The sickingly sweet and playful voice, the door was opened and bright yellow eyes was visable through the small space of light through the door. The child lifted herself up and jumped out of the window. She landed in the bush, and ran off as far as she could go."**_

Narrator P.O.V.

Arianna woke up from that dream. She had been having these dreams more frequently, and frankly it terrifed her. Were they getting closer to finding her? She prayed that they wouldn't. She would never want to look at those faces ever again.


	3. Chapter 2

Arianna P.O.V

As I walked along the sidewalk there were only two thoughts on my mind. I needed food or else I would fall unconcious, and I needed to find a place to sleep. I noticed a convient store across the street. I was so tired I didn't care if I got hit by a car, or screamed at. My eyes felt so heavy...and then I felt it. I felt the vibrations of a large vehicle going extremly fast. My body was to weak to move quickly so I did the only natural reflex I could do. I shot a large piece of rock out of the ground, and between me and the vehicle. I then lifted my head up to see the shocked face of the driver. I made the rock retreat back into the Earth and ran off.

Nilsson P.O.V

I was driving down the road rather quickly because Ash, Quinn, James, and Morgead were complaining about going slow. The complaining then turned into taunts, and I wanted to prove them wrong ( A.N That must be a guy thing). I was driving so fast I didn't notice the girl in time. But a large rock hit the car, and created a wall between her and I. My eyes were in shock as well as hers, but she ran away as quickly as possible. I raced back to the Mansion to report what had happened to Thierry.

Thierry P.O.V

"Lord Thierry!". Nilsson's voice echoed down the hallway as he ran into the office. "Yes, Nilsson?" I asked. "There was a girl and she made a rock come out of the ground." he explained. "Where is she now? I asked. "...Well...you see she kinda ran off..." Nilsson said embaressed . "Okay, well we have to find this girl A.S.A.P."

Narrator P.O.V.

Thierry called all of the Daybreakers to an urgent meeting. "Why are we here? Me and Quinn were going to play a trick on David!" Ash whinned. "Suck it up, Ash!" Ash's soulmate Mary-Lynette said. "You were going to play a prank on me!" David looked horrified. After all the other pranks, everyone was surprised David was still sane. "Why didn't you ask me to help?" Jez asked annoyed. "Because your a girl and satan's child." Quinn said. "What's that supposed to mean John? You think I couldn't kick your butt?" Rashal (Quinn's Soulmate) said. "Of course not dear" Quinn said nervously and wrapped his arm around her waist. "what do you want us here for Thierry?" Keller ask respectfully. "Thierry told me that he almost hit a girl today with the limo..." there was commotion like 'why the hell would you hit a girl?' and 'wtf man, thats wrong'. Thierry continued what he was saying..."..BUT she manipulated the earth and protected herself." Everyone looked at Thierry and Nilsson with shocked faces. "How is that even possible?" Thea asked. "I have no idea, but we need to get her before the Hunter Redfern does. Got it?" Thierry said all leadery. "Yes Lord Thierry." everyoen said in unison.

Arianna P.O.V.

'Oh no! I am screwed!' I was worried that if they man found me again, that THEY would find me too. And that could never happen if it did...I would be killed.


	4. Chapter 3

Arianna P.O.V

I found a place to sleep for the night, which was behind some Night World club. If anyone tried to get me I would be able to make a shell around my body so they wouldn't find me. After a while a heard voices saying "This is where her aura stops" and "Her scent stopped too". 'Why the hell are people tracking me?' I thought only one group of people were looking for me. I then felt them getting closer to my hiding spot. I did the only logical thing possible...I froze their feet to the ground and ran. I heard the voices saying "WTF man, we werent told she could freeze us!" I then felt them break the ice, and come after me. The voices were saying "Please stop! We don't mean you any harm." I noticed they werent lying by their breathing patterns, but I wouldn't risk it. A couple seconds later an arm wrapped around my body. I threw the guy onto the ground, I was soon held down by a black panther. My eyes widened at the shapeshifter. I kicked her off, and created a ring of fire around me. I was breathing heavily as were they. I soon noticed what my persuers look like. There was a golden leopard and a black panther. A black haired girl with green cat-like eyes, and a guy with black hair and grey eyes. As well as a girl with fire red hair and animal-like eyes and another guy with dark brown hair and bright green eyes. The leopard and the panther shifted back to their human forms, and everything fell silent except for the crackeling sound of the flames. "Please, we don't mean you any harm. Were from Circle Daybreak." the girl with cat-like eyes said. "I don't believe you! Why should I start trusting people now!" I yelled. They all looked at me in shock. I started noticing my conciousness slipping away from me, but I refused to look like a weakling infront of them. Until I couldn't feel my body, and I plunged into darkness.

Keller P.O.V.

I was in shock. How could this girl manipulate the earth? Well I guess we were going to find out. After the shocking part of the meeting, Nilsson told us what she looked like. She had dirty-blonde hair with burgundy streaks. A white T-shirt, a pair of dark blue capris, a black hoodie, black converse, and a headscarf. We even got her scent from the limo. So Galen, Rashel, Quinn, Jez, Morgead, and I went looking for her. Her scent ended behind one of the Night World clubs. So we thought she was somewhere nearby. We all started shifting through the junk in the back, until all our feet were frozen to the ground. A young petite girl, who matched the description Nilsson gave us, popped up from near Quinn and ran. We all moved around until the ice broke, and followed. We tried reasoning with her to stop, but she just kept running. Until Quinn caught up to her and grabbed her around her waist. She flipped him over her, so I pounced on her and she landed on her back. My grey eyes locked with her widened mahogany brown eyes. She then pushed me off of her and created a ring of fire surrounding her. She must've felt threatened. Her illusive eyes scanned through all of us. So I told Galen to shift back, and I did too. Rashel told her "Please, we don't mean you any harm. Were from Circle Daybreak." The girl shocked us all by screaming " I don't believe you! Why should I start trusting people now!". I then noticed she looked really exhausted. Like the next move she made she would fall onto the ground. I was right, a few seconds later and she was on the ground unconcious, and Morgead was picking her up. "We might as well start heading back while she is asleep." Jez said. We all nodded in agreement. While walking back only one though was through my head 'what happened to here that was so bad that would make her distrust everyone?'


	5. Chapter 4

Morgead P.O.V

We went to back to the cars, while Jez called Thierry and told him we found her. I looked down at the sleeping girl in my arms, and noticed she looked so peaceful in her sleep. When we went into the car Quinn and I sat in the back to make sure she wouldn't escape if she woke up. Quietly Jez said out loud, "I wonder what her reaction will be when she wakes up?". Rashel replied "I don't know, but i suspect she will feel trapped.". A few moments later we arrived back at the mansion. I carried her to the livingroom, where all the other Daybreakers held their gazes on the girl. I laid her gently on the couch, and walked over to Jez.

Thierry P.O.V

I recieved the call and expected to see them in 10 minutes. After 10 minutes passed, Morgead entered, and laid the girl on the couch. "Nilsson? I this the girl?" I questioned. "Yes it is, she looks much more at peace now then she did then." he spoke. Everyone waited around waiting for the girl to wake up. Maggie and Delos sat next to her, Morgead and Jez over her, Rashel and Quinn leaning against the wall, Gillian, David, Ash, and Mary-Lynette on the other couch, Thea and Eric were sitting against the back of te couch, and Hannah and I were resting on the other couch. We didn't expect for her to open her eyes so quickly, and we werent prepared for what happened...

Arianna P.O.V

I knew from the moment my eyes closed I had lost. Thoughts kept running through my head like 'what do they want with me?', 'Did THEY hire them?', and 'Was I going to die?'. I felt someone pick me up, and I felt them walk for a while, and I also felt them sit me in a car. 'A car I thought? They must be taking me somewhere kinda far.' I then felt myself being lifted and carried into a house, I noticed it was a rather large mansion, even with my eyes closed. I felt stares focused on me, and I heard voices. But I was too tired to comprehend them. A few moments later I opened my eyes...


End file.
